Poison Girl
by Project Shadow
Summary: ShadowxAmy. Song Fic. Poison Girl by HIM. Rated T for safety. Urm... Shadow helps Amy with her problem. Sonic Bashing and ShadAmy Fluff! -My only fic with bashing in it-


**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots, tickle his chest fur and send him out to do some damage. Nor do I own _Poison Girl _by _His Infernal Majesty _(_HIM_).

(**A/N: First go at a song-fic. ShadAmy still. The song is by a Finnish band called HIM; I was listening to 'Razorblade Romance' and thought this song would be good as a ShadAmy song fic... So I tried it and thought the outcome was nicer than other one-shots I've tried to write and failed miserably. :) Enjoy!)**

**---**

**Poison Girl**

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl_

---

Shadow watched as Amy walked towards him. It wasn't a rare occurrence to see the two together, but today, Shadow wanted to speak to her about something and he didn't know what her reaction was going to be. She had already been hurt enough by the blue faker, he wasn't sure if she would trust what he was going to say to her but Shadow wanted her to know how he felt about her before he left.

---

_A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
While we grew apart like never before_

_---_

He knew if he mistimed his words she would fire off that mouth of hers, either with words of hate or swearing if he was lying she'd kill him or something. Shadow kept his eyes on the approaching pink hedgehog; she wasn't walking towards him at her usual speed which made the onyx hedgehog worry about what was going on. He took in her stance as she walked, head down, arms folded as if she was protecting herself from everything and everyone around her, even Shadow himself.

---

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl_

_  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl_

_---_

Shadow stood to greet the sullen pink hedgehog, only to have her run to him tears flowing from her eyes. Shadow almost fell over from the force at which she ran into him, steadying himself, he looked down at her but she had her head deeply buried in his tuft of white fur. He went to grab her arms, but as his fingers glided over her left arm she shied away from his touch. He frowned then looked at his glove and saw red stains on the crisp white of his gloves.

_---_

_the fire in her eyes  
grew dim and then died  
as the poison inside  
reached her heart_

_  
And the coldest kiss  
faith ceased to exist  
as we grew apart  
like never before_

_---_

Shadow lifted Amy's head with the index finger on his un-tainted hand, her emerald eyes looked up to his ruby ones, Shadow only saw sadness swirling round in them, nothing more. He gave her a stern look and she looked away in shame.

"What happened?" His smooth, deep voice carried a small hint of worry; mentally he cursed himself for letting her hear it. Amy ignored the question and went to hug the onyx hedgehog again; but Shadow stepped out of her reach. His ruby eyes went to her arms where a long sleeved top covered her arms and her usual dress. Shadow gently rolled up one of the sleeves, red rivets stood up, letting blood weep out of them, and his eyes then travelled to hers.

"Sonikku" was the only word to escape her lips. Shadow scowled and rolled down her sleeve. Shadow's mind was running ahead of him torture methods running through his mind. That blue hedgehog had hurt his Rose for the last time.

_---_

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl_

_  
I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl_

_---_

Shadow stormed away from the pink hedgehog, ignoring the protests that fell from her lips, rage filling every fibre of his being. He could only remember being this angry only once before, but he had not been able to do anything last time, but this time... He was able to do something to help kill his rage and have fun doing it.

Shadow found the centre of his rage sitting in Tails' back garden, shades over his eyes, soaking up the rays from the sun. The anger in Shadow's veins was pushing him to extremes he'd never felt before, as he saw the blue faker just enjoying the day whilst Amy was so upset and suicidal. Shadow stood in his rivals light, getting the other hedgehog's attention

"Go away Amy" Sonic muttered to the onyx hedgehog tiredly. Shadow growled harshly, at both Sonic's attitude and the anger at how the blue hedgehog was oblivious to Amy's pain. Sonic jumped and pulled off his sunglasses at the intensity of Shadow's growl "Shadow?" he questioned unsure of why Shadow was obviously angry at him. Shadow could no longer contain his anger; he picked the blue hedgehog up and brought him to eye level. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the dark hedgehog's fury, not scared in the slightest. He decided to test the temperamental hedgehog's patience

"What's up?" He asked, Shadow brought his face closer to the blue blur's and Sonic knew he'd fallen through the ice of Shadow's patience

"You've hurt Amy for the last time _Faker_" Shadow growled hatefully and threw the blue hedgehog to the floor ten meters away.

Sonic got up slowly, glaring at the crimson tainted hedgehog. Why Shadow had said that he'd hurt Amy he didn't know, but if Shadow wanted a fight; he'd get one. Sonic brushed himself off, still glaring at the onyx hedgehog

"You sound as if you love Amy or something" Sonic taunted, smirking at the infuriated hedgehog.

_---_

_And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb_

_---_

Shadow growled again and charged at the hedgehog who was taunting his best kept secret. Sonic's eyes widened at the speed at which Shadow was running at him, he'd obviously hit the nail on the head about the other hedgehog's feelings for his stalker. Sonic dodged the first punch Shadow threw at him, but got hit by the second. As he fell to the floor Sonic couldn't help but think of what he'd done to Amy to make Shadow this angry. Sure he'd told her to go away nastily a million times, but something else must have happened. Sonic rolled out of the way of Shadow's fist coming towards him from the sky and launched his own fist at Shadow's face. Shadow dodged and Sonic felt a knee in his gut. Winded, he fell to the floor. Shadow wasn't messing around; he wanted blood to be spilt. Sonic only just missed Shadow's kick and he managed to land a punch to Shadow's gut. It gave him some time to get some distance and try to work out what he was going to do.

Shadow clutched his stomach close to where Sonic had hit him. How had he let the faker get a punch in, Shadow stood straight and glared at the blue hedgehog, who was deep in thought. Shadow smirked, now was the perfect time to get him in one go.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted throwing his hand towards the thinking hedgehog. He watched as Sonic's face twisted in realisation before they hit. A victory smirk crossed Shadow's face; he began to walk over to the cloud of dirt his chaos spear had dislodged from the earth. His trained eyes scanned for Sonic's body. He scowled when he couldn't see it.

"That was mighty close buddy" Sonic's voice came from behind him. Shadow clenched his fists at his sides before he turned to face the annoying blue hedgehog. A small grin of satisfaction slipped onto his lips as he saw blood dripping down his rival's left arm.

"It was supposed to be" He replied to the hero. Shadow ran at Sonic again, intent on doing more damage.

_---_

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love wants us dead  
Just me and my poison girl_

I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl

_---_

Shadow managed to hit Sonic with two of his three punches, but he did notice that the blue hedgehog was getting weaker by the minute. He stopped and stood, arms folded in front to the other hedgehog. His eyes following his body as it fell to the floor. He knelt before the fallen hedgehog, grabbed his throat and stood dragging Sonic's body up from the floor.

"Amy wouldn't want me to kill you. So I won't. But just remember I did it for her; not you" Shadow spat and dropped Sonic back to the floor. He turned and ran back to see if Amy was where he left her.

_---_

_Poison girl _

_Poison girl _

_Poison girl _

_Poison girl _

_---_

Shadow ran back to where he had left the poor pink hedgehog. She was there, sitting where he himself was sat before he ran off.

"What did you do to him?" She asked, sounding happier than she had when he had left her. Shadow gave a smirk at how well she knew him.

"Not a lot. I did not kill him, because I knew you would not approve" He voice became softer as he kept walking towards her. Amy gave him a smile and Shadow couldn't help but smile back at her. His heart swelled at the sight of her lovely smile. He lowered his head; now that he had sorted out her problem, it was now time to sort his own out. He looked at Amy, and a slight blush spread over his cheeks. "Amy... I..." he started but Amy interrupted him

"Shadow, I've wanted to say this to you for a long time. I love you" She blurted out blush staining her cheeks. Shadow smirked

"Oh really? Because that is exactly what I was going to tell you Miss Rose" He said smoothly, Amy's mouth hung open before it changed into a huge happy smile. Shadow turned to leave but Amy took his arm in her delicate gloved hand. Shadow turned to ask her what she was going, but he was shocked as she planted a kiss on his lips. Shadow couldn't move as she kissed him, shock took hold of him and he felt all his anger and doubts dying. As Amy pulled away she stared at him

"You're not going anywhere" She grinned, Shadow nodded dumbly, still in shock from the kiss. Amy took her his hand and dragged her towards her home

"One condition" Shadow's voice cut through her happiness, Amy nodded "No more cutting" he said sternly. Amy nodded and smiled, this was going to be something magical.

_---_

_And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl  
In this poison world_

_---_

o.O omg. I apologise for this it just entered my brain. lol

Au Revior

x


End file.
